Within the supermarket and merchandising industries, many different styles of check-out counter systems are in use. With increasing labor costs and improved data systems, the pressure for productivity at the check-out location of these industries has increased dramatically. Little attention, however, has been given to the cashiers, leading to increased health complaints, worker compensation claims, and disability lawsuits. The major source of such claims is due to over exertion leading to strains and sprains of the lower back and upper extremities. Some of these injuries are permanently disabling.
It is only in recent years that certain of these injuries have been identified as work related. Biomechanical studies indicate that the lower back is vulnerable to stress damage during even moderate load handling, but that the symptoms may not manifest until later in the injured worker's life. Carpal tunnel syndrome and related injuries such as tendinitis, tenosynovitis and De Quervain's Disease are apparently caused by injuries that build up gradually over time before symptoms begin to appear. Tasks which are highly repetitive in nature dramatically increase the risk of injury. Fatigue also appears to be one of the underlying causes of many of the symptoms experienced by cashiers at check-out counter systems.